


【all龙】采撷

by juicyGrapefruit



Category: all龙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juicyGrapefruit/pseuds/juicyGrapefruit
Kudos: 8





	【all龙】采撷

游轮上的拍摄快结束了。摄影团队的人故意逗他，一定要让他拿着午饭剩下的小猪包来拍一组，他们知道以朱老师的性格，向来不会拒绝的。

所以一群男人把他团团围在软皮上发上笑着看他。朱一龙坐在那，时而看看手里稍微褪去了热度的小猪包，时而抬头看看那群男人，他也冲他们笑，可发现萌混过关没有用，便又垂下头，无奈看了眼小猪屁股，眼睛快速上翻又瞅瞅那群‘逼迫’自己的人，终于闭了眼，手一松，把小猪圆滚滚的白屁股咬在嘴里。

相机又全都工作起来，拍他无奈的笑，拍他笑弯的眼，拍他看向镜头的瞬间眉眼漾起的柔波。

"好了好了！不逗朱老师了哈！拍摄结束了，朱老师辛苦了！"

"大家辛苦了。"朱一龙把嘴里的包子拿在手里，抬头又冲开始收拾器材的男人们笑，低头看看手里的小猪包，扔也不是拿也不是，他看看垃圾袋，看看小猪包，最后张大嘴巴塞进去，嚼吧嚼吧咽了。

刚才说话的那人是导演，他帮另一个人拆了架子后便无事可做。他一转头就看见朱一龙坐在那把自己嘴巴塞得满满的，活像小仓鼠。他看得嘴角不可抑止地往上翘，抬手拍拍旁边人的后背，趴在他耳边低语：

"我觉得时间差不多了。"

接朱一龙的车本是整点到，但刚刚司机打电话不好意思地说自己堵在了高架桥，让他再等一会儿。他们听见朱一龙轻轻柔柔地答应，还叫司机别着急。

朱一龙看摄影团队收拾的差不多了，自己也该去换衣服了，刚要起身，大脑竟一阵眩晕，他扶住了长椅的扶手才不至于一头栽倒进前面一堆三脚架里。

"朱老师！小心啊，您怎么了？"

"谢谢..突然有点头晕.."

"朱老师是不是今天工作太满了？要不您先在里面休息一下吧？"没事做的导演眼疾手快地扶住人，自然地把手搂在朱一龙腰间，半搂半抱地把人往休息室里带。

休息室是游轮里最小的屋子，在最里面。游轮投入使用时这里只是个杂物间，里面黑漆漆的连扇窗都没有。朱一龙来前工作人员才把里面清空，放了懒人沙发，简易衣柜和全身镜，方便他换装。导演把朱一龙搀到沙发上，转身把他的保温杯递给他。

"谢谢呀，麻烦您了。..您赶快收工吧？辛苦了！"

"没关系，我们不着急的，陪您等会儿您司机来吧！这次拍摄也是我们向您工作室毛遂自荐，不应当我们先走人..很谢谢您给我们这次机会！和朱老师合作真的特舒服！ "

"这有什么的，您的团队也很优秀，希望，希望我们之后能常合作呀！那个..不用陪我的，司机一会儿就来了，很快的！我实在是有点难受..就不送大家了哈.."

朱一龙感觉越来越不对劲，身体好像从里面被抽走了力气，他的手死死扒住沙发扶手努力维持着最后一点体面，抬头冲男人礼貌地笑了下，脸蛋是不正常的潮红。他开口就觉得喉咙冒火一样，没说几个字就口渴的要命，话毕忙去喝水。可他又绝望地发现，自己连按开保温杯卡扣的力气都消失。

"朱老师..真的病得有点严重了啊.."男人见状弯腰帮他打开水杯。

"谢谢.."

"...要不要我帮朱老师看看病？"

"嗯？什么？..！你干什么？！"

豺狼装小狗装不久，男人趁他喝完水盖盖子时猛扑上去，捉住他两只手腕举过头顶按在沙发靠背上。

"我帮朱老师看下病呀。我猜猜啊，朱老师现在是不是特别渴，特别热，特别想被人干？我诊得准吗？嗯？"男人危险地靠近他，他力气好大，朱一龙动弹不得。

"你快松手！"

"朱老师不想知道我怎么诊得这么准吗？"

"你.."

"对不起啊朱老师，我们真的实在太喜欢您，就想把最好的都给您啊。怕您跟我们一群糙汉吃不好，特意在您的饭里面加了好多好料哦。"

朱一龙瞪大了眼。中午他毫无防备接过男人递过来的盒饭还吃得很香，完全没吃出来什么异样的味道..他怎么也想不到被下药这种事居然发生在自己身上。被阴谋笼罩的感觉真的难受，心里难受，身体更难受。

"眼镜，卷毛，进来吧！"男人转头冲门外喊了声，两个男人应声推门。

"你们一起的.."朱一龙看着他们进来，他们是戴眼镜的场记和一头卷毛的摄像。

"小李放风呢？"

"嗯，门口呢。"

跟卷毛说了话，导演回过头对朱一龙笑得狡黠。

"朱老师，要不我们给您治一下吧？您拖着病不行的！"

"不要！滚开！！..."

门锁咔哒落下的声音好响。

下一秒朱一龙绝望地感觉到伸进自己宽松T恤和松垮裤子的四只手。冰凉的，粗糙的，无力反抗的，它们在侵蚀他的身体。

"你们这是在犯罪..知道么."

"你这么骚，勾引我们，你也有罪知道吗？"导演粗暴地拽下他的裤子，把他奶白的腿分得大开。三个人看到他肉粉阴茎下隐秘的，水莹莹的花时，不由得直了眼睛。

"别，别看！！"

"我操.."

"这是真他妈骚啊。"

"您说说，这张骚嘴吃过多少根儿鸡巴了？"导演直接伸了两根指头进去，就着充盈的水液毫无阻力，太激动的手指在里面没方向地乱搅。朱一龙一下子想要并拢双腿，可一边一只手按着他的膝盖叫他无法动弹，他抬眸饱含怒气和泪水，上方色眯眯看他的却是站在沙发后，手伸进他衣服乱揉的卷毛。

"朱老师真的好漂亮好骚，刚才我给您拍照的时候都硬了！想不想摸摸？"卷毛跟他对视，长了茧的手摸到他的乳肉，是异于普通男人的弹软绵滑。他急不可耐地伸手解裤链。

瘫在沙发里已被弄得衣衫不整的人几乎只剩流眼泪的力气。迷药让他土崩瓦解，他甚至无法抬手，无法反抗从颈后伸过来的手。

他是从未被这样对待过的。因为不可开交的工作和异于常人的那处，他对交往没什么热情，自渎的次数更屈指可数。药物作用下，他觉得身体变得好敏感，每一寸肌肤都冒着热气，发软发痒的奇异感觉快要逼疯他。他不想承认，那四只凉凉的手伸进来蹂躏抽插，其实让他几乎舒服得哼出喟叹。可下一秒他就条件反射地绷紧了神经，紧紧咬住下唇，忍得眼角都沾了绯红。

"喜欢就叫出来嘛朱老师，这不是在拍摄，忍着多辛苦。"眼镜蹲在沙发旁边，抬头看着平日离他好远，好神秘的漂亮明星此时发了情的样子，看那两根短粗的手指让大明星露出痛苦淫荡的表情，看他紧实的肉穴被捅得松软流汁，透明的汁液被搅打出奶白的泡沫。他动情地伸手摸了下自己鼓胀的裤裆，刚要拉卡裤链，肩膀被人拍了一下。

"对！摄像！眼镜你去把相机拿来！再拿个三脚架！这么珍贵的画面，我们怎么能不记录！！"说话的是正大肆指奸的导演。

"还是王哥会玩哈！我这就去！"

"朱老师平时怎么保养手的啊？回头告诉我对象，您的手比小姑娘的还嫩.."卷毛不知什么时候下身一丝不挂地走到了沙发侧边，把朱一龙的上衣撩到了胸口上，正一手揉着他奶子，一手覆盖他细嫩的手，握成中空。他把他肿胀狰狞的阴茎往他热烫绵软的手心里塞。就好像烤得松软的面包里面被填进粗长的肉肠。那里触感极好男人食髓知味地握着他的手撸动起来。

"你挺快啊，这就干上了？"不一会眼镜拿着东西进来了，他在对面放上一台落地灯，快速地架好相机，打开录制。

白炽灯下的一切都无法隐藏，欲望，丑陋，无助，恐惧。朱一龙眼里噙满了泪，巨大的无力感包围着他，他觉得自己在发烧，烧的好糊涂，他应该睡着了，那么眼前的一切就应该只是一个好真实的梦。

梦里他被三个男人困住，导演样子的人先站起身脱个精光，向阴茎啐了口唾沫，对准自己从未向人开放过的女性器官操了进去。

"啊！！.."撕裂般的疼痛也好真实。朱一龙噙的泪终于流了下来。

"操！不会是个处吧？！还他妈有血？"低头看到抽出来的阴茎沾着的透明液体里有几丝血红，导演蛮震惊地瞪了下眼睛。被莫名的成就感包围，他搂起朱一龙的腿卖力地操起来。

"朱老师的嘴唇很软的样子嘛.."眼镜也凑到朱一龙旁边，裤裆里的东西蓄势待发，他弯下腰跟他接吻，发了情的人嘴唇也是热烫的，触感是他想象之中的弹软，他用力吮两片甜唇，吻到朱一龙憋气，没法呼吸的闷哼，他才恋恋不舍离开，接着他立刻放出自己的兄弟，撸了几下就捏着朱一龙的下巴让他张开嘴。灯光直射过来，他被捏成o型的嘴巴好可爱，唇上的口水亮晶晶，像娇艳如滴的车厘子。紫红的腥膻阴茎在娇嫩果皮上不知轻重地蹭了几下，蹭得朱一龙好痛，龟头急急地往里探，好像要一直捅穿他喉咙。他从来没干过这样的事，强烈的异物感叫他干呕个不停，但他没什么能吐的，阴茎在里面进进出出也根本不给他干呕的机会，他只是被迫的口交，呕吐感叫他发出呕的声音，发声到一半就被捅进来的龟头截断，他呕吐的声音就变成了一种短促的奇怪的呻吟声，让男人们激动不已。

"宝贝儿..多叫几声.."卷毛粗糙有力的手把他的手握的骨节很痛，柔软的手心甚至能感觉到阴茎狰狞的纹理。他的手都觉得火辣辣的，可阴茎仍不知疲倦地进进出出，他口中被迫地叫出声音，卷毛的速度更快了。

导演干的也更起劲，绕过他膝窝架起他的两条腿，几乎叫他的后腰悬空。站着的男人盯着那处交合，看那里从沾着透明粘液的粉红花朵充血被蹂躏成糜红，阴唇一周带着抽插出的奶白泡沫，像草莓上铺了奶油花。他看得下腹发紧，阴茎更知味地操干，囊袋拍在朱一龙的屁股上翻起肉浪。他一只手放下腿去揉有个小小弧度的柔软乳房，手感美好。这些都被相机尽收。

"哈..哈..宝贝儿.."卷毛喘着粗气，手带着他撸动，腰也不自觉用力，几次大力的冲刺后他最后一下狠狠撞进去，把朱一龙酸的不行的手射得黏黏糊糊。

他甩甩手，把大拇指沾到的一点精液抹在被阴茎撑的鼓起的脸蛋上。他挺着半软的东西走到相机后面，弯腰调调角度，扭身调调光线。

"来王哥和眼镜，咱们换个位置。"


End file.
